I Don't Hate You
by SlyFlame
Summary: It was Rin and Len's birthday and Rin had witnessed Len and Miku's 'activity'. Len finds out and relises things are going to be different, for better or for worse. RinxLen, rated M to be safe.


This is Sly! So, Sly, wanted to try making fanfictions from Sly's phone recently so that they will be longer and updated more frequently. However, this means there might be a few more typos than normal so Sly apologizes ahead of time. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Sly: Stupid... stupid... stupid Dis-

Disclaimer: EEH? You have something to say to me?

Sly: N-no! *shivers* Um... Sly does not own Vocaloid...

Disclaimer: Thought so

*Rin*

I slowly turned the handle to his room and pushed open the door, peeping inside. No one was inside. I looked around real quick to make sure nobody was watching and I slipped inside. Today was our birthday and I was, currently, trying to sneak his present into his room.

I heard laughing and someone began to open the door. I quickly went into his closet with the little yellow bag. The laughing person was him... Len. Through the crack of the door, I could see Miku being pinned to the bed by Len, who was on top of her. 'Wha-.. whats happening?' I thought to myself.

"Mmmm, Len," Miku moaned. "Please..."

Len smirked, "Hold on, my dear Princess."

I watched in horror, as things started to heat up between the two until I couldn't take it any more. I squeezed my eyes shut and put my hands over my ears while laying my head on some of Len's shirts. It smelled so much like him here... I hate this so much... Tears began to run down my face while I just stayed there, for what seemed, like forever. 'Why is it this way?'

*Later*

After I was sure they were asleep, I quietly snuck out of the closet. However, on the way I tripped over some of Len's clothes, causing a 'Thump' sound. The two began to move and I quickly leapt under Len's desk. I waited.

1 minute

3 minutes

5 minutes

I slowly looked up to make sure they weren't awake, then I hurried out of the room, not noticing Len's sleepy eyes, half way open.

I kept running through the Vocaloid halls (the building is huge) until I reached my room with the sign that had my name written in orange.

I locked the door and jumped on my bed, crying into the pillow. My bedroom had wood floors and orange walls with small white designs all along the bottom of them, and they had many photos of the vocaloids. It had a large closet and a dark brown dresser with a picture of Len and me at a park, holding ice cream cones. Len had his hand around my waist and my head leaned on his shoulder while I held bunny ears over his head. There was a wooden desk which held all my books and supplies and an orange computer with a soft chair, this was against the middle wall. My bed was big with orange bedding that had white poka dots and frills at the end, the bed had a white rug underneath it, and it was to the left of the room. I had a flat screen TV in the wall and a small mini orange couch to the right of the room and there was a small orange refrigerator next to it. There was another door by the dresser that lead to an orange bathroom, the design in there was white flowers. Ya.. the Vocaloid's house hold is kind of rich, we could all probably own our own mansions if we wanted.

After 20 minutes of me sobbing into my pillow went by, I heard a knock on my door. I wiped the tears as best I could and walked to the door but stopped when I heard the person talk.

" Hey... Rin?" It was Len, "Can we talk?" I kept quiet and walked back to my bed. I couldn't face him now. " Rin, I know your in there. Please open the door." I still didn't reply. Len sighed, " Happy Birthday." A small pang of guilt struck me.

I slowly went back to the door and opened it just enough to see Len. He smiled gently and held out an orange bag for me. I opened the door a bit wider to grab the present and Len's face became serious and sad as he grabbed my hand that was about to get my present. 'Shoot'

" Were you... crying?"

My eyes widened a bit from surprise and I tried to take my hand back but Len just pulled me into a hug. ' Damn him, being stronger than me, at a time like this.'

"L-Len, what are you-" I began to say.

"I'm sorry..." Len apologized.

"What are you apologizing for?"

He pulled away,"I don't know." He sighed while handing me the bag.

I smiled lightly at the present but looked down when I remembered earlier.

"Thanks..." I began to close the door but Len stopped me.

"Wait, Rin. Did you..." His face looked worried. I looked up, the hurt and anger showing,

"Just leave me alone, Len. And... tell her I can't make it tomorrow..."

I shut the door and leaned against it as I slid to the floor. The tears began to slide down my face all over again. ' Oh "great", now he knows that I know. Why is he so clueless, though? He can't even tell how I feel. He just loves Miku...' I thought while it began to rain outside.

*Len*

I sighed as I started heading back to my room. ' I'm so stupid, she probably hates me now. I just had to hook up with Miku today. What if Rin never talks to me again...?' I stopped and punched the wall. I regretted it almost instantly though.

"FUCK!" I shouted while gripping my fist.

" Whoooaaa, watch it Lenny. Neru's gonna kill you for that."

" Shut up Gumi..." I scowled at her.

She smiled, " Temper, temper. I was just warning you. You know what happened to Kaito when he messed with her door sign," she looked at the wall," You, on the other hand, left a hole in her wall." 'No shit Sherlock'

"Don't tell anyone please," I begged.

"That'll be 20 dollars"

"10," I tried bargaining.

"15, take it or leave it"

"Fine," I sighed, handing her the money.

She counted it quickly," Thank ya very much," she kissed my cheek then she walked away. I wiped my cheek.

"Bitch.." I glared after Gumi. 'She's always doing that!' I quickly went back to walking towards my room.

*At Len's Room*

I opened the door and walked quietly to my desk, trying not to wake Miku for now.

My room had yellow and black walls and black carpet. The bed which was at the middle wall had black bedding and a yellow pillow. The black desk with a yellow computer and yellow chair was to the right of the room. The bathroom door and dresser was on either side of that. The bathroom door was yellow and it lead to a black and yellow dresser was yellow and it had a picture Rin and I on it. The left side of the room had a small yellow couch and a wooden table and flat screen TV, a small yellow fridge against the wall. The wall in front of my bed had my yellow front door and a closet.

I was on Headbook, checking my notification, messages, and friend requests. This was gonna take a long time...

Suddenly Miku sat up on the bed. "Len...?" She said while rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Hmm?"

"Good morning."

I chuckled lightly, "It's still day time."

"Oh, ok," She got up and walked toward me and put her arms around me.

"Whats up, my princess?"

"I'm hungryyyy," Miku used her whiny voice.

"You can get some food, you know," I said while returning my attention back to the screen. Rin had just come online.

"Ok then, Lenny," Miku continued with her baby voice.

I frowned at the word "Lenny", I'm only ok when Rin says it.

She noticed this, "Oh, sowwy. Len. Let me just go freshen up, and I'll be outa your hair."

She started to walk to the bathroom but stopped when she saw the picture of Rin and I. "Geez, Len. When are you gonna get rid of this freakin picture?"

I glared at her but she didn't get the hint.

" I know I'm Rin's best friend and all, but its annoying having to see her irritating face w-"

"Get out!" I stood from the chair and yelled. She jumped from shock.

*Rin*

After Len had left I decided to take a nice hot shower and then logged onto Headbook. Len was logged on. I checked all my notifications, ext, while trying to avoid talking to Len, however I kept checking to see if he was still online every so often.

After about 15 minutes I decided to send him a message.

Rin: Hi

Len: Hey, wats up?

Rin: Nothin really. U?

Len: I'm pretty sure the sky is :P (I laughed a little at that.)

Rin: :) I'm sorry about earlier

Len: u don't hav 2 apologize, Rinny

Rin: But I was rude

Len: u weren't rude. I was jus worried that u seemed a little down.

Rin: thx

Len: np (no problem)

Rin: I have 2 go. Some 1 is knocking on my door

Len: I'll take 2 u tomorrow?

Rin: Idk

I logged off, the last thing I saw was 'Len is typing'. I don't hate him, it's just I'm still nervous to be around him, and hurt from what I had witnessed.

I got up from my desk and went to open my door. The person who had been knocking was Miku.

"M-Miku...?".She was crying.

"Oh Rin. I think he hates me!" She hugged while she talked.

"What do you mean?" I really didn't want to be the one to help her with this issue.

"Well I was at-," She paused for a second,"A friend's and we just got into a fight."

' First you come to complain to me and now you can't even tell me the truth about Len?So you do remember how much I like Len, yet you go sneaking behind my back!' I thought to myself.

"What about?" I asked, pretending to care.

Miku quickly glared at me but caught herself, "It was just some stuff over another girl..."

I was shocked,'Wait... huh? Len likes ANOTHER girl. Oh "great", of course he does. I wonder who it is... maybe Lento or Teto. I wish he liked me, but I already know thats not possible.'

"Oh..." I said while deep in thought.

She sniffed some more and asked to come inside. I really wanted to say no; this was just to irritating, but I ended up giving in.

"Fine... just for a little bit though. I'm really tired," I sighed.

"Yay!" Miku hugged me.

"Hold on just a second, I'm gonna get some soda."

"Ok," She nodded and went inside my room. As I started towards the Vocaloid's kitchen I saw Len, walking this way.

(Sly)

Did you like it? It's so much fun making these, well, for Sly it is.

Please review! Whether, you think there's something I should fix, you have an idea, or you just liked it so far. Your opinions are really helpful. Thank you so much for reading! :)

Sly Out! -3-


End file.
